The Eighteenth Glow
by Zstar1
Summary: The Ampere mission has just finished and the Elgen have been busy. They have located the one Glow that had been taken from the maternity ward when the electric children had been born. Here's the interesting part: she's Michael's long lost twin sister. Better than it sounds, I suck at summaries! It's my first story, so tell me what you think! Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**Sooo, this is my first story. I am so nervous for you to read it. I hope you like it! No flames please, I have Zeus over here to blast you if you flame me. **

**Disclaimer: Me: Zeus!  
Zeus: What?! *walks over*  
Me: Do the disclaimer, please.  
Zeus: I don't want to.  
Me: I will call Tessa  
Zeus: *pales* Zstar1 does not own anything you recognize.**

The figure reclined in his plush chair. His sunglasses rested carelessly on the bridge of his nose; even though the lights of the office were turned off. Everything was going according to plan, mostly. Damn Vey and his way of ruining everything. Aside from Vey, life was good. The Ampere was an unexpected casualty, but Vey hadn't won the war just yet. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve. Then the sweet, fleeting moment of peace was shattered when a guard crashed into the office, practically dragging a scientist behind him.

"Sir," the guard said, "They found her!"

He slowly turned around in his office chair, leaned his elbows on his desk, and steepled his fingers like a stereotypical movie villain.

"Go on," he said his voice practically oozing impatience.

The guard shoved the scientist forward. She adjusted her pristine white lab coat nervously and cleared her throat.

Then she spoke, "We have found the stolen Glow." The man leaned forward, "Yes?"

"She is in perfect health, but wears glasses. 5'1", so she is rather short for 15, but she has been taking mixed martial arts and gymnastics since she was 3. She is an expert at both and is quite fierce. However, she has trouble controlling her abilities and has a problem with following authority. She is unpredictable. A wildcard."

"So was Quentin, but look at him now. President of our movement's electric children. When we are through with her, she will be just like him. Where is she?" he asked with a malicious smile. The scientist gulped nervously and tugged at her collar.

"Well sir… you see… umm…"

"Well?" he growled, "Spit it out! I want to send the kids after her as soon as possible! Before the Electrokids and their leader, Vey, even hear about her." he spat. Then he smiled a smile that look eerily close to a wolf baring its teeth at its prey.

"Now, where is she?"

"Well sir," she started again, shaking slightly, "She is in Meridian, Idaho." she rushed out. His malicious smile fell off his face and a vicious snarl replaced it.

"WHAT?!" he screeched, standing up so abruptly that his office chair flew backwards. "She's in the hometown of the Electrobrats?!"

"It gets worse, sir," the scientist said timidly, "In the image we found, she looked remarkably like Vey, so we did a DNA scan on the both of them and-"

"They're related, aren't they?" he interrupted; spit flying out with his every word. She nodded, trembling, "They're twins."

A flash of cold realization gleamed behind his dark-tinted sunglasses. "That was why the Veys were so distraught and panicked when only _one_ child was returned to them. The child that had been stolen from their hospital ward was theirs!" He snapped his fingers and the chair was automatically pushed back into place. He settled into it and smiled a grin that made the scientist very uncomfortable.

"This," he said, "could either work in our favor or tilt the whole thing out of our control. We _must _find this girl and convince her to stand by my side."

"But sir," the guard said startling them, for both the scientist and the man had forgotten he was there, so quiet was he, "She is a Vey." He spat out the name like it was the worst curse word on the planet.

"Yes," the man said, "And what better way to fight a Vey, than with another Vey? I, Dr. C. J. Hatch, refuse to have my plans thwarted by that brat Vey again!" he said with conviction and banged his fist onto the polished, maple desk.

But, unbeknownst to the three people in the room, there was a bug cleverly hidden in the far right, bottom corner on the underside of Hatch's desk. The Electroclan had been listening in on the entire conversation. They were all sitting still in shock, especially Michael.

"There's another Glow." Tessa breathed.

"She's in Meridian." Ostin said, awestruck.

"And she's my… sister." Michael said incredulously.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! Tell me if you want me to continue! I hope you loved it! I am so nervous. Bye! **

** ~Zstar1**


End file.
